He Is My Future Husband, Isn't He?
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi SMA biasa, tiba-tiba kedatangan suami masa depannya! Apa jadinya kalau suami masa depannya itu berhadapan dengan gebetan Sakura?/AU/terinspirasi dari komik Miracle Kiss karya Nashizaki Uta/Oneshot!/Complete/DLDR/mind to review?


"Sakura... Sakura-chan... bangun..."

Sebuah suara di dekat telinga Sakura mengusik gadis itu dari alam mimpi, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terganggu dengan dahi lebarnya yang sedikit mengernyit. Gadis berhelaian soft pink itu bergumam kecil, sepertinya menolak untuk bangun. Pagi hari memang bukan waktu yang dia sukai. Dia lebih mencintai selimut hangat dan bantalnya daripada guyuran air dingin di kamar mandi.

"Sakura-chan... kau bisa terlambat sekolah."

Sayup-sayup Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Dia bisa sebuah wajah tampan menghadap ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang sungguh menawan. Wah, mimpinya indah sekali. Kapan lagi dia bisa bermimpi ditemani sesosok makluk tampan dengan senyuman terseksi di jagad raya begini? Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Maklum, jones emang begitu.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, nanti aku cium nih."

Iya, gak apa-apa. Aku malah seneng dicium sama pangeran. Serasa jadi sleeping beauty gitu. Ujar inner Sakura nista. Lama-lama khayalannya jadi makin kelewatan.

Ctak!

"Aduduhhh! Sakit!"

Sakura meringis memegangi dahi lebarnya setelah mendapat sentilan keras, membuatnya kini terbangun sempurna dari mimpi surgawinya. Dahinya terasa sungguh nyut-nyutan setelah diserang tadi, membuat amarah Sakura terkumpul sempurna, siap merubahnya menjadi moster ganas berkepala pink. Dibangunin pakai cara biasa saja dia marah, apalagi pakai kekerasan (?) begini!

"Hoi! Kalau bangunin orang biasa sa-SIAPA KAU?!"

Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat seorang pria tampan dengan senyum mengembang berbaring santai di sebelahnya. Pria itu masih tersenyum saat Sakura sigap terduduk sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan raut shock.

"Hn, akhirnya bangun juga," ujar pria itu dengan suara berat yang seksi, dengan posisi masih berbaring di kasur Sakura.

Sakura semakin terbelalak lebar saat menyadari kalau sosok manusia ganteng di sebelahnya itu topless, menampakan dada bidangnya yang putih dan perutnya yang berotot seperti permukaan roti sobek.

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover as SSavers proudly present,**

 **He is my future husband, isn't he?**

 **Desclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owe some charas, but this story is my own. :)**

 **I do never ever get any profit with this fanfic**

 **Inspired by "Future Husband" by Nashizuki Uta**

 **Warning : OOC banget, EYD, typo(s), dll**

 **Don't like? You may read it, but you deserve to click back after that**

* * *

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"Ayaaahh, siapa diaa? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarku?! Tidak pakai baju pula!" Sakura memberondong ayahnya yang sedang dengan sarapan santai di meja makan. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah, antara menahan marah, kesal, dan malu sekaligus.

"Lho, memangnya dia belum memberitahumu?" Tanya ayah Sakura santai sambil menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku suaminya, ayah, tapi dia tidak percaya," sahut pria tampan yang Sakura tadi lihat di kamarnya, entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Sakura.

Sakura melotot besar-besar pada pria tampan yang langsung bergabung di meja makan bersama orang tuanya itu.

"Mana ada yang percaya?! Kau pasti penipu!" Sakura menunjuk pria itu dengan tidak sopan.

"Ayah percaya, kok. Tadi ayah lihat sendiri secara langsung saat dia muncul tiba-tiba di perpustakaan kita. Ayah juga kaget sih, tapi setelah dia menjelaskan bahwa dia ke sini dengan mesin waktu, ayah langsung percaya," ayah Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Dia tahu segalanya tentang keluarga kita lho. Makanya ibu juga percaya kalau dia benar-benar suamimu dari masa depan," tambah ibu Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuat Sakura semakin pusing.

"Sudahlah, anata. Orang tuamu saja percaya, masa kau tidak?" Sahut pria tampan yang mengaku-ngaku suami Sakura dari masa depan itu cuek sambil makan. "Ibu, apa ada tomat lagi?"

"Ada, ada. Sebentar ya, ibu ambilkan," jawab ibunya sambil berlalu ke arah dapur.

Sakura masih terdiam karena shock. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang ini mudah sekali akrab dengan orang tuaku? Apa dia benar-benar suamiku di masa depan? Tapi dia benar-benar tidak sopan sudah nyelonong masuk ke kamarku! Tidak akan kumaafkan!' Rutuk Sakura kesal sambil bergabung di meja makan, duduk di sebelah 'suami' tampannya itu.

"Hn, kau mau kuantar ke sekolah, anata?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura melotot.

"Memangnya kau tahu sekolahku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku juga tahu wali kelasmu, kebiasanmu yang suka duduk dekat jendela, kebiasaanmu yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat di bawah pohon momiji bersama teman-temanmu daripada di kantin, juga tentang kau yang senang membaca buku sambil berjalan. Aku tahu semuanya," ujar pria itu lugas. Dia memberikan Sakura satu senyuman yang sangat menawan, membuat jantung gadis musim itu berdetak kencang dan wajahnya tersipu.

'Kyaaa~ dia keren sekaliii~' jerit inner Sakura senang, melupakan rasa curiga yang tadi bercokol di hatinya.

"Ini tomatnya," ibu Sakura datang membawa sebaskom tomat, membuat Sakura melongo. Namun pria di sebelahnya malah terlihat sangat senang melihat tomat-tomat segar yang dibawa ibu Sakura itu.

"Waaah, terima kasih, Kaa-san!" Pria itu langsung mencomot sebuah tomat paling besar dan memakannya langsung seperti makan kerupuk. Sakura langsung jawdrop melihat nafsu tidak sehat pria itu pada tomat. 'Benar-benar menyeramkan,' batin Sakura ngeri sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sakura berangkat yaa," Sakura buru-buru pamit setelah mengambil tasnya. Tidak lupa dia mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya lalu berjalan pergi cepat-cepat. Tujuannya? Tentu saja menghindari suami masa depannya yang masih sibuk melahap tomat!

"Selamat jalan, anata," ucap pria itu, yang tidak dihiraukan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huffftttt," Sakura menghela napas keras-keras sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pikirannya belum bisa move on dari kejadian tadi pagi, saat dia kedatangan suami masa depannya. Dia benar-benar masih belum percaya, apa benar pria itu merupakan suaminya di masa depan? Pria itu... sangat-sangat tampan, dengan sepasang oniks tajam yang melengkapi kesempurnaan parasnya. Apalagi ketika dia tersenyum, jantung Sakura langsung berdebar-debar. Uhh, Sakura jadi bingung harus bagaimana jika kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu sepulang sekolah nanti. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura jadi pusing dan kembali menghela napas berat.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Dia bisa melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bermanik biru berlian menatapnya keheranan.

"Tahu, nih. Dari tadi menghela napas terus. Kau kenapa sih, forehead?" Sahut sebuah suara lagi yang berasal dari gadis cantik berambut pirang ponytail yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Naruto, Ino," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak ingin dua sahabatnya ini khawatir.

"Huh, kukira kenapa. Ayo kita makan siang! Aku sudah lapar sekali nih!" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan, membuat Sakura tertawa. Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah mengambil bekal masing-masing, minus Naruto karena dia lebih suka makan siang dengan ramen yang dibeli di kantin daripada bento bikinan ibunya.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arah pohon momiji yang ada di belakang kantin. Di sana sudah terlihat empat orang yang juga sedang makan bentou sambil mengobrol. Kedua gadis itu pun begabung bersama mereka, ditambah Naruto yang datang membawa semangkuk ramen.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten pada tiga orang yang baru datang.

"Si Sakura melamun terus tuh di kelas. Jadi kami telat deh ke sini," sahut Ino sambil membuka kotak bentonya.

"A-apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang.

"Ahahah, bukan apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura kikuk. Mana mungkin dia menceritakan soal pria yang mengaku-ngaku suami masa depannya pada teman-temannya ini kan? Bisa-bisa dia dianggap orang sinting karena dituduh mengada-ada.

"Orang jelek gak usah main rahasia-rahasiaan deh," celetuk Sai sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Sakura. Rasanya ingin dia patahkan leher pemuda pucat tukang menghina itu.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana soal proyek untuk persiapan mengikuti lomba eksperimen fisikamu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya pada pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi diam saja, membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari Sai ke pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar kala menatap pemuda tampan berambut raven yang masih sibuk memakan bekalnya. Ya, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke, sahabat Naruto itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya, mengingat mereka tidak terlaku akrab. Apalagi Sasuke kan tampan, banyak yang menyukainya di sekolah ini. Mana berani Sakura mencoba mendekatinya duluan.

"Hn, baru berjalan setengahnya. Buku yang jadi referensiku tidak ada lagi di toko buku. Penelitianku jadi tersendat," jawab Sasuke kalem dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

"Kenapa begitu, Sasuke? Kau bisa memesan ke penerbitnya langsung kalau memang sudah habis di toko buku," sahut Sai.

"Itu buku yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

"Memang buku macam apa yang kau cari sih, Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan mulut penuh ramen.

" _The mobilization of quantum physics_."

"Eh?" Sakura mendongkak ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. "Yang diterbitkan tahun 1996 itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Rasanya dia pernah membawa judul buku itu di perpustakaan rumahnya.

"Hn, benar. Kau tahu buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah ada di perpustakaan rumahku."

"Aa, ayah Sakura kan ilmuan, Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia punya buku-buku referensi bagus untuk penelitianmu-ttebayo," tukas Naruto. "Main saja ke rumahnya! Dekat kok dari sekolah," tambahnya lagi mengusulkan.

'Good job, Naruto!' Jerit inner Sakura kegirangan.

"Bolehkah, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap manik viridian Sakura langsung, membuat Sakura tersipu sampai wajahnya memerah saking takjubnya ditatap sedemikian intens oleh pemuda yang disukainya.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Sakura yang terdengar sangat bersemangat, membuat Ino dan Tenten yang melihatnya jadi geli sendiri. Huh, mudah sekali ditebak Sakura ini.

"Hn. Pulang sekolah nanti aku ke rumahmu," putus Sasuke datar sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah ya, aku mau ke tempat Itachi-nii dulu," kata Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan pergi

Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Dia tersenyum lebar, dalam hati innernya sedang menari balerina saking senangnya. Haaah, indahnya jatuh cinta...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Sakura melepas sepatunya sambil memberi salam. Gadis berperawakan mungil yang memiliki rambut soft pink pendek itu melangkah ke ruang tamu, dan menemukan ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi sambil makan cemilan.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan," sahut ibunya sambil tersenyum pada anak gadisnya itu. Sakura ikut duduk di samping ibunya.

"Mana orang itu, Kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencomot senbei di meja. Yang Sakura maksud adalah suami masa depannya.

"Tuh, di perpustakaan. Dari sehabis sarapan dia terus saja ada di sana, asik membaca buku. Dia hanya keluar untuk makan siang dan ke toilet, itu pun sebentar," jawab ibunya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari TV.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa penasaran mampir di hatinya. Dia pun beranjak dari duduk dan melangkah ke arah perpustaakaan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang TV. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam, dia bisa melihat pria yang merupakan suami masa depannya sedang duduk di sofa single yang ada di pojok perpustakaan dengan beberapa belas buku ditumpuk di meja sebelah sofa. Dia terlihat sangat serius membaca sebuah buku tebal, bahkan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura sedikitpun. Barulah saat Sakura berada di hadapannya, pria itu mendongak menatap Sakura dengan sepasang oniks menawannya yang tajam.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Anata," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura kembali berdebar-debar hanya dengan melihat senyuman pria ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau terlihat serius sekali," Sakura mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di atas meja. Dia mengernyit kala membaca judulnya yang berbahasa Rusia. Ternyata ada juga buku macam ini di perpustakaannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, pria itu menarik pinggang Sakura, membuat Sakura terpekik kaget dan menjatuhkan buku di tangannya. Sekarang Sakura sudah duduk di pangkuan pria itu, saling berhadapan. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi merah kala menatap wajah tampan pria itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras saat ditatap sedemikian intens oleh sepasang permata hitam di hadapannya.

"Men-menjauhlah!" Sakura mendorong pundak pria itu, namun, tangannya justru malah dicekal. Sakura bisa melihat pria itu menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Kau manis kalau malu-malu begitu," bisiknya, membuat Sakura makin blushing.

"A-aku heran. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kembali ke masa lalu dan menemuiku?" Tanya Sakura gemas sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tatapan suami masa depannya yang sangat menawan ini.

"Aku hanya menjajal mesin waktu yang kuciptakan. Tidak ada salahnya kan menengok istriku di masa muda?" Pria berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Dan kau sangat cantik saat SMA."

"Ta-tapi, aku masih ragu padamu! Bisa saja kau berbohong kan? Apa buktinya kau adalah suamiku di masa depan?" Tanya Sakura bersikeras. Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Buktinya..." pria itu mengantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Sakura penasaran. Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika tangan besar pria itu memegang pinggul kanannya. "Aku tahu, di sini ada tahi lalat kecil," pria itu meremas pelan pinggul Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menepak tangan pria itu kesal dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Dia langsung menjauhkan diri dari pria itu dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Sial, dia bisa mati muda kalau terus berdekatan dengan pria ini! Mana pria itu tahu pula letak tahi lalat rahasianya! "Baiklah, aku percaya! Tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuhku! Dasar mesum!" Omel Sakura kesal, yang malah membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Uuhh, bakan tawanya pun merdu dan menggemaskan!

Jangan Sakura, jangan mau dikelabui! Dia itu iblis penggoda! Innernya mencoba menasehati.

"Sakura-chan, temanmu datang!"

Terdengar suara panggilan ibu Sakura dari luar perpustakaan. Sakura langsung tersadar, lalu buru-buru pergi ke luar. Dia lupa, Sasuke kan mau datang ke rumahnya!

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus bergaris dengan celana jeans panjang warna abu-abu, menambah ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat.

"Hn," hanya itu sahutan sari Sasuke.

"Mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan," tawar Sakura ramah.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi kalau kau punya tomat, aku mau," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Tomat?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Kau suka tomat?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, aku buatkan jus tomat ya?" Sakura terlihat bersemangat. Dia senang sekali karena mengetahui apa yang Sasuke sukai langsung dari sumbernya.

"Hn."

Sakura langsung melesat ke dapur dengan raut wajah girang. Dia terlihat senang sekali membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke, bahkan dia sampai bersenandung dalam proses pembuatannya.

"Hn, kau kelihatan senang sekali, Anata."

Sakura terlonjak ketika melihat suami masa depannya sudah berada di dapur, tepat di sebelahnya yang sedang memblender jus.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu," Sakura terlihat cuek sambil mengambil gelas jus di rak kitchen set. Tapi sedikit sulit karena dia kurang tinggi. Dia berjinjit pun masih tidak sampai. Huh, sepertinya dia harus mengambil kursi.

Hup!

Suami masa depan Sakura langsung meraih gelas jus yang tadi ingin Sakura ambil. Dia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Sakura yang sedikit takjub dengan aksinya.

"Hn, lain kali minta tolong. Dasar pendek."

Jleb!

Kata-kata pria itu menembus jantung Sakura sedemikian dalam. Sakura melotot marah pada pria itu, merasa sangat tersinggung karena disebut pendek, walau itu kenyataan.

"Dasar tidak sopan, kau! Menyebalkan!" Sakura marah-marah pada suami masa depannya, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ke dapur, menghampirinya yang sedang ngomel. Sakura langsung tersenyum ceria menatap kehadiran Sasuke.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun. Ini jusmu sudah jadi," Sakura mematikan blender, lalu menuangkan jus merah segar itu ke dalam gelas yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Siapa dia, Anata?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan suami masa depannya yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi grogi menatap Sasuke yang mengernyit bingung. Duh, kok Sakura jadi seperti ketahuan selingkuh begini sih?

"Ooh, perkenalkan, ini Sasuke-kun. Di-dia..." kecenganku, batin Sakura. "Teman sekolahku," akhirnya Sakura melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Oh, teman sekolahmu," entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, Sakura mendengar pria itu menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, bahkan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Perkenalkan, aku Shinsuke," suami masa depan Sakura, yang baru Sakura ketahui namanya sekarang itu, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meraih tangan itu, menjabatnya seperti biasa. "Aku sua-"

"Heeeii!" Sakura tiba-tiba berseru, memotong ucapan Shinsuke. "Dia ini, sepupu jauhku, Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura sebelum Shinsuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Se-sebaiknya kita ke perpustakaanku dan mencari buku yang kau butuhkan itu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura buru-buru memberikan jus tomat yang tadi dibuatnya pada Sasuke, lalu mendorong pemuda itu keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Shinsuke sendirian. Sakura langsung membawa Sasuke ke perpustakaan keluarganya dan menutup pintu. Huffft, hampir saja. Batin Sakura lega.

"Jadi di mana buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi, membuat Sakura sadar kembali dari pikirannya.

"Sebentar, aku carikan. Kau duduknya dulu di sofa itu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura lalu berjalan ke rak bagian buku ilmiah. Dia menelusuri punggung buku yang berjejer di sana. Dia lalu menarik sebuah buku tebal yang dicarinya, memastikan sejenak kalau itu buku yang Sasuke maksud, lalu membawanya kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk meminum jus tomatnya sambil memandang tumpukan buku di meja sebelah sofa.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyerahkan buku itu pada Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan jus tomatnya.

"Koleksi buku di sini lengkap juga," komentar Sasuke sambil menerima buku dari tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia terus mengamati Sasuke yang terkihat serius membawa buku yang tadi dia serahkan. Sosok Sasuke masih saja terlihat menawan saat sedang serius begini. Sekilas, Sakura melihat kemiripan antara sosok Sasuke di hadapannya dengan sosok Shinsuke.

Blush!

Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan Shinsuke dari benaknya. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?! Tentu saja Sasuke lebih tampan dan lebih keren daripada pria itu! Rutuk inner Sakura kesal.

"Sakura."

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil Sasuke. Dia buru-buru menata ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat kacau.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto tidak pernah bilang kau punya sepupu," Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

"Ano.. itu.. Shinsuke itu... sepupu jauhku dari kakek buyutku!" Jawab Sakura spontan dengan panik.

"Hn, pantas tidak mirip denganmu," komentar Sasuke acuh. "Tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Anata'? Seperti suami istri saja," tambah Sasuke lagi sambil membalik halaman yang dibacanya.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Sakura terkejut ketika Shinsuke menyahut. Entah sejak kapan pria tampan itu sudah ada di pintu masuk perpustakaan ini. Sakura sedikit tersipu mendengar pernyataan Shinsuke.

"Makanya, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura," ujar Shinsuke tajam, mengancam Sasuke.

Tapi selanjutnya gadis itu langsung berubah marah. Kenapa bisa-biasanya Shinsuke mengatakan hal itu di depan Sasuke? Rasanya Sakura benar-benar malu dibuatnya! "Shinsuke-kun, apa-apaan sih?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Meskipun dia adalah suami masa depan Sakura, tapi dia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan Sakura seperti ini kan? Apalagi sampai melarang-larang Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap pria itu. Pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya masih memegang buku yang dia baca tadi. "Sepertinya aku mengganggumu, Sakura. Sebaiknya aku pulang," tutur Sasuke datar sambil berjalan pergi. "Ah, buku ini aku kembalikan besok," katanya lagi, sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sakura terpaku sejenak, menatap kepergian Sasuke. Sakura langsung buru-buru menyusul pemuda yang disukainya itu dan meraih lengannya saat Sasuke hampir melangkah menuju genkan.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menahan Sasuke dengan gelagapan, yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang sangat acuh dan datar. "I-itu.. kata-kata Shinsuke tadi.. jangan dipikirkan," cicit Sakura grogi. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak dengan kelakukan Shinsuke yang tidak sopan itu.

"Memangnya apa hubungangnya denganku?"

Deg!

Jantung Sakura serasa diremas kuat-kuat saat mendengar nada dingin Sasuke itu. Tangan Sakura sedikit bergetar saking terpukulnya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke benar, Sakura kan bukan apa-apanya Sasuke. Jadi kenapa Sakura takut kalau Sasuke sampai salah paham? Ternyata Sakura terlalu ge-er, sampai-sampai menganggap dirinya penting di mata Sasuke.

"Ahaha, benar juga yah..." namun air mata Sakura langsung terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi hatinya. "Oke, hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sakura ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Blam

Sakura masih terdiam di lorong genkan. Bisa dia rasakan air matanya mulai menetes jatuh ke lantai kayu di bawahnya. Kenapa dia menangis? Dia bahkan tidak pastas melakukannya. Hanya saja, sikap dingin Sasuke tadi membuatnya sadar, bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun kesempatan baginya untuk menggapai Sasuke.

"Ternyata aku di masa lalu sangat cuek ya."

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Bisa dia lihat Shinsuke bersedekap tidak jauh dari belakangnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat puas. Namun senyuman pria itu langsung luntur saat melihat air mata Sakura yang mengalir di wajah gadis mungil itu. Shinsuke terlihat panik. Dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menangkup wajah gadis berhelaian soft pink itu.

"Kau menangis, Sakura?" Tanya pria itu khawatir. Namun Sakura malah membalasnya dengan raut wajah terluka.

"Apa kau puas, Shinsuke?" Sakura berkata dengan nada getir. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. "Apa kau puas sudah membuatku patah hati begini?!" Sakura berteriak putus asa. Dia menepak tangan pria itu dari wajahnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini," Shinsuke bergumam dengan penuh penyesalan. Sungguh, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun di hatinya membuat Sakura menangis. Dia sangat menyesalinya sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kembali ke masa lalu?! Apa tujuanmu adalah untuk memisahkanku dengan semua pemuda yang kusukai agar aku hanya memilihmu di masa depan?! Jawab aku! Jawab!" Sakura memukul dada tegap Shinsuke yang hanya diam mematung. Pria itu membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala kekesalannya. Dia menatap iba ke arah Sakura yang sekarang menangis sesegukan, sampai-sampai tenaga gadis bermanik viridian itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya untuk memukul.

"Sakura, sebenarnya... aku berbohong padamu."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti kala mendengar kata-kata pria di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura, tatap aku," pria itu mengangkat wajah Sakura, menatap serius ke manik viridiannya. "Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha dari masa depan," lanjutnya lagi, membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Pembohong," Sakura bergumam kecil. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Kali ini aku serius! Aku benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha di masa depan!" Pria yang baru saja mengaku-ngaku itu mencengkram bahu Sakura, meyakinkan gadis itu agar percaya padanya.

Sakura terdiam, meresapi kata-kata pria di hadapannya ini. Otaknya pun mencoba membandingkan Sasuke Uchiha dengan pria yang ada di di hadapannya ini. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa wajah pria ini serupa dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan garis rahangnya sangat tegas. Namun kedua manik obsidian mereka sangat sama, bahkan tatapannya juga, tidak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun. Apalagi jika mengingat keduanya sama-sama penyuka tomat. Mereka... sangat identik, dan kenyataan ini langsung menampar keras kesadaran Sakura.

Kalau di masa depan dirinya dan Sasuke menikah, lalu kenapa sekarang Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu untuk memisahkannya dengan Sasuke di masa sekarang? Mungkinkah di masa depan nanti, Sasuke menyesal telah menikahinya? Jadi dia kembali ke masa lalu dan mengacaukan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke supaya di masa depan nanti mereka tidak akan menikah? Begitukah? Hati Sakura terasa teriris-iris menyadari kenyataan itu. Bahkan, Sasuke di masa depan juga muak dengannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Wajah Sakura terlihat kecewa, membuat Sasuke masa depan terdiam membisu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Bisik Sakura dengan air mata yang kembali meleleh. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau menikahiku di masa depan, kenapa tidak kau bilang saja dari awal? Aku... jadi tidak perlu merasa sakit begini," Sakura kembali terisak. Rasa sakit di dadanya seolah mencabik-cabik jiwanya, menghancurkan hati dan harapannya yang susah payah dia bentuk. Kini segalanya sirna, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Bruk!

Sasuke dewasa memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Tidak dia pungkiri, dia juga merasa sakit melihat Sakura terluka begini.

"Sakura, sebenarnya di masa depan, kita tidak menikah."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Hatinya kembali hancur mendengar kata-kata pahit Sasuke tadi. 'Bahkan di masa depanpun, Sasuke tidak menginginkanku.' Batin Sakura sendu.

"Karena aku tidak berani melamarmu."

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap wajah pria itu yang terlihat menyesal. Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi, kini dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura menuntut.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sakura," Sakura bisa melihat semburat merah tipis mengiasi wajah tampan Sasuke, jelas sekali pria itu kini tengah malu. "Di masa depan nanti, kau akan menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Banyak pria yang menyukaimu. Kau sangat baik ke semua orang, termasuk padaku. Aku ingin melamarmu, hanya saja aku tidak berani. Aku hanya seorang kutu buku introvert, rasanya sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengan gadis sebaik dirimu di masa depan," Sasuke menghela napas lalu menyisir rambut ravennya ke belakang. "Karena itu, saat aku selesai menciptakan mesin waktu, aku memutuskan menemui diriku di masa SMA, maksudnya untuk memanas-manasi diriku yang dulu supaya bisa lebih dekat denganmymu, jadi di masa depan aku bisa lebih percaya diri melamarmu. Tapi aku ternyata malah mengacaukan segalanya. Maafkan aku," Sasuke menutup penjelasannya dengan sebuah ucapan maaf, membuat Sakura termenung. Sasuke yang biasanya pendiam, ternyata bisa banyak bicara seperti ini di hadapan Sakura. Entah kenapa meski terdengar aneh dan membingungkan, Sakura tetap mempercayai ucapan Sasuke di masa depan ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Dia menatap Sasuke yang masih terlihat menyesal, lalu memeluk tubuh pria itu erat-erat. Tindakannya ini sukses membuat Sasuke kaget dan terpaku, tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar aneh! Jelas-jelas sejak dulu aku menyukaimu! Apa kau sebuta itu sampai tidak menyadarinya?" Omel Sakura kesal sambil memukul punggung Sasuke masa depan. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa, lalu membalas pelukan gadis mungil ini.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus melamarku di masa depan ya! Karena di masa ini, aku akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!" Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Sasuke. Bisa Sakura rasakan Sasuke mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukannya, membuat sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah cantik Sakura. Ya, dia akan berusaha menjadikan Sasuke suami masa depannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakura!"

Syutt!

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik paksa tubuhnya hingga pelukannya terlepas dari Sasuke masa depan. Saat menoleh, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke di masa ini menggenggam tangannya erat dan memandang nyalang ke arah Sasuke masa depan yang terlihat bingung.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura. Dia milikku," tukas Sasuke dingin namun penuh amarah pada dirinya di masa depan, membuat kedua orang yang lain kaget. "Ayo Sakura!" Dan Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura menjauh dari pria yang masih terpaku itu, mengajak gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Sakura yang masih bengong hanya pasrah digeret Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke dewasa sendirian di lorong rumah Sakura.

"Hn, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali," gumam Sasuke masa depan sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian kedua remaja itu dari balik pintu. Dia pun berjalan kembali ke ruang perpustakaan, yang merupakan portal mesin waktunya untuk kembali ke masa depan.

Sementara itu...

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau ke mana?" Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah kaki lebar Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berhenti ketika Sakura bertanya, membuat Sakura menyeruduk punggung tegap di depannya. Sakura sedikit mengaduh sambil memegangi jidat lebarnya yang sedikit sakit karena terbentur punggung Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura terkesiap kala Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuhnya, seolah takut sosok Sakura akan menghilang detik itu juga."Tarik ucapanmu tadi, Sakura," perintah Sasuke dingin, yang malah membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi kita akan ke mana," ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas kecil.

"Bukan yang itu!" Sasuke berseru gemas sambil melepaskan pelukannya, menatap serius pada Sakura yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos. "Ucapanmu yang kau katakan tadi pada Shinsuke," tambah Sasuke lagi dengan nada kesal.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Terlalu banyak yang tadi dia katakan pada Sasuke masa depan sampai dia lupa. "Yang mana?" Tanya Sakura polos, menyerah untuk kembali mengingat.

Sasuke memandang Sakura geram, membuat Sakura jadi ciut. Apa lagi salah Sakura kali ini sampai Sasuke terlihat marah sekali?

"Katakaan padaku, kau tidak menyukai orang menyebalkan itu," Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura, mengelus kedua pipi chabby Sakura yang memerah bersamaan. "Katakan kau akan terus berada di sisiku," ujar Sasuke lirih dengan wajah terlihat takut juga memerah di saat yang bersamaan.

Sakura melebarkan kedua maniknya, merasa takjub sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Sasuke peduli padanya?

Mungkinkah Sasuke menyukainya?

"Lupakan sepupu menyebalkanmu itu, Sakura. Kalian tidak akan bisa menikah. Hanya aku yang boleh menjadi pendampingmu!" Tukas Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam sambil menatap Sakura serius. Selanjutnya, pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Sakura tersenyum lebar sekali. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengelus rahang pemuda tampan yang sejak lama disukainya itu, menambah semburat merah di wajah keduanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura lirih pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Mereka lalu kembali berpeluksan, mengekspresikan luapan kebahagiaan yang menaungi mereka.

Dalam hati, Sakura berdoa agar kebersamaan mereka ini terus berlanjut di masa depan. Agar Sasuke di masa depan bisa bersanding bersamanya, dan benar-benar menjadi suaminya di masa depan.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Yo yo yooo readers sekalian! #lambailambai ketemu lagi deh sama author aneh bin ajaib yang kece dari lahir ini! #dihajarmassa kali ini author bawa fict SasuSaku special nih! XD akhirnya bisa kembali membuat cerita yang full SasuSaku.. yah walaupun sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari cerita Future Husband yang ada di Komik Miracle Kiss karya Nashizuki Uta. Author mengkonfirmasi bahwa author mengalihwahanakan komik itu jadi fict ini, yang pastinya tokohnya diganti jadi Sasu dan Saku dengan penambahan plot sesuai kebutuhan. Yang jelas, fict ini dan komiknya GAK SERATUS PERSEN SAMA, walau KEBANYAKAN IDENYA BERASAL DARI KOMIKNYA. Kalian boleh bilang author gak kreatif, tapi author tekankan AUTHOR TIDAK MEMPLAGIAT. Eheheh #gakwoles Buat yang penasaran, jangan lupa baca komiknya juga yaa~ dijamin bikin deg-degan terus.. , ehehehe #promosi**

 **Fict ini author persembahkan buat SSavers yang jadi reader setia fict author yang NNB. Author sadar kemunculan SS di fict itu sedikit mengingat pair utamanya NH, itu juga masih diprotes karena katanya pembagian pairnya tidak fair. Makanya author buatkan fict khusus untuk SS sebagai tambalan dari kurangnya scenes SS di fict NNB. :)**

 **Oke, mungkin segitu aja cuap-cuap gak penting author. Author ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang udah baca fict ini. Kritik, saran dan flame ditampung dengan senang hati asal membangun.. eheheh oh ya jangan minta sequel yah, karena dixt ini ga akan ga ada sequelnyaa :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict author selanjutnya yaa~~**

 **Bandung, 11 Agustus 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
